The proposed investigation is a broad-based study of affective disorder in which the relationship of affective disorder comprises a number of studies relating affective disorder to other psychiatric and behavioral phenomena. Among the relationships to be studied is that of affective disorder to social effectiveness, to other psychiatric illnesses, to normal grief, and to suicidal ideas and violence in Negro men. Studies that involve the laboratory include those of blood linkage, of brain biochemistry in affective disorder, of the functional significance of unique brain proteins, of free carbohydrates of the CNS, and of drug and metabolism effects of various brain substrates and enzymes having to do with energy metabolism and the metabolism of unique brain proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Robins, E., Gentry, K. A., Munoz, R. A., and Marten, S.: A Contrast of the Three More Common Illnesses With the Ten Less Common in a Study and 18-Month Follow-up of 314 Psychiatric Emergency Room Patients. I. Characteristics of the Sample and Methods of Study. Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 34: 259-265, 1977. Robins, E., Gentry, K. A., Munoz, R. A., and Marten, S.: A Contrast of the Three More Common Illness With the Ten Less Common in a Study and 18-Month Follow-up of 315 Psychiatric Emergency Room Patients. II. Characteristics of Patients. II. Characteristics of Patients With the Three More Common Illnesses. Arch. Gen. Psychiatry, 34:269-281, 1977.